beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercury Anubius 85XF
Mercury Anubis 85XF (known as Anubius in the anime) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It could be obtained by winning the Bey Ta 1 machine or through a tournament from the WBBA. It is owned by Yuki Mizusawa, however, as of [[4D005|''Awakening! Anubius!]], Yuki owns a variant with a black and blue Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Anubis The Face Bolt depicts "Anubis". In Ancient Egyptian civilization, Anubis was the jackal-headed God of Mummification, Embalming and the Afterlife. The design features the head of Anubis, looking to the left with his jackal-headed face. Coloured in purple, but highlighted in yellow whilst printed onto a translucent blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Anubis *'Weight:' 2.86 grams Anubis is a translucent blue that is primarilly two-sided. It features rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between them. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap as well. Fusion Wheel: Mercury *'Weight:' 28.94 grams Mercury has a resemblance to Vulcan, with it's two rounded sides and a medium-sized spike with a gap between each rounded side. With this one may think that Mercury would hold powerful Smash Attack but contrary to this, Mercury has absolutely no Attack-Type potential whatsoever. This is due to Mercury's light weight, 28.94 grams, which is even lighter than Poison, another terrible Attack-Wheel by one gram. This does not give Mercury enough weight to pack any powerful hits, or hold it's ground against others. Therefore, making it usless in Attack, Defense, and Stamina; Variares, Blitz, and Beat fare much, more better for Attack. Mercury is coloured a metallic blue with eight silver highlights on it's two sides, while it's inner part is a light blue. But overall, despite the the uselessness of Mercury to the current metagame, it is indeed quite a collectible part; for it is made up for it's monetary value, rarity, and overall "cool" factor. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0' Beast The Beast inside of Anubius is the jackal-headed Egyptian God of Mummification and the Afterlife, Anubis. In Egypt, priests would wear a jackal head while doing mummification services. Special Moves *'Brave Impact': Other Versions *'Mercury Anubis 85XF' - Original (Blue and Silver Metal Wheel). *'Mercury Anubis 85XF' - Brave Version (Red and Yellow Metal Wheel). *'Mercury Anubis 85XF - '''Legend Version (Blue and Black Metal Wheel). Gallery Anubis Asembled.JPG|Mercury Anubis download.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF with pamphlet and Assembly Tool Mercury Anubis Parts.JPG|Mercury Anubis Parts, Stickers, instructions, etc. Anubis_SpecialEvition.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. (Red and Black) anubis_2.jpg Anubis.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - Brave Ver. Promo T01500150 0150015010769837644.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) T01500150 0150015010769837646.jpg|Mercury Anubis 85XF - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx fighting Mercury Anubis Anubius_Legend_Bey.jpg|Anubius' Legend Transformation Anubius_Unleashed.jpg|Anubius' Brave Impact Special Move Anubius_Recolour.jpg|Anubius' Legend Blader Recolor ANUBIUS.jpg|Anubis Anubius.PNG anubis.JPG|Anubis alongside Pegasis O0317050211108652278.png|Anubis in the manga o0308034411108651547.png|Anubius with Yuki in the manga mcanu bey.jpg ANUBIUS2.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg DSC02977.JPG Anubis black ver.jpg|Mercury Anubis Black Legend ver. DSC02980.JPG Anubius.JPG Anubius 1.JPG Mercury Anubis Legend.ver.jpg Mercury Anubis Scan 1.jpg 128 17.jpg|Anubis, Fox, Lyra intercepting Fox and Kronos. 136_9.jpg anubis00.jpg vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis vs221.jpg|Kreis Cygnus vs Mercury Anubis DSC04508.JPG DSC04507.JPG xf.png|XF Trivia *Omega Dragonis 85XF also sports the 85XF combo. *Mercury Anubis 85XF is the second Beyblade to be based on Ancient Egyptian religion, with Vulcan Horuseus 145D being the first. *Mercury Anubis can be obtained in the video game, ''Beyblade: Metal Masters by using one of it's features, to download data from it's predecessor,[[Beyblade: Metal Fusion (video game)| Beyblade: Metal Fusion]]. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Anime Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Mercury anubis